Sleepless in Feudal Japan
by A Fading Angel
Summary: A certain hanyou and girl from the future are having trouble sleeping. Will they find a cure? [InuKag fluff]
1. Part 1: Kagome's Insomnia

Sleepless in Feudal Japan  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't claim. So don't sue!  
  
Author's Note: This story was written due to my own insomnia. It was 3 a.m. when I finished the whole thing. *sweatdrop*  
  
Kagome could never get over how beautiful the stars were in this time. Back in her world, the lights of the city made them hard to see. but in Inuyasha's time, they twinkled brightly in the night sky.  
  
Kagome stared up at them from within her sleeping bag. The night was still, the only sound being the wind rustling the large trees of the forest.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but wonder how long she had been lying there, wide- awake. Not long after the sun had set, the group had made camp and settled in for the night. The day had been long and tiring, and everyone fell asleep rather quickly. Everyone that is, except for Kagome.  
  
She felt something shift on her left, and glanced down to see Shippo let out a tiny yawn before snuggling closer to her.  
  
Desperate to know what time it was, Kagome moved slowly so as not to disturb the young kitsune. She pulled out her arm from within her sleeping bag and pressed the small button that would light up the face of her watch.  
  
She blinked in surprise as the watch read: 2:45 a.m.  
  
Great, she thought, I can't sleep and I have a test tomorrow afternoon!  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and try to get sleep to overcome her, but to no avail. She sighed loudly and sat up slowly, glancing around the now dim campfire.  
  
Sango was fast asleep, with Kirara curled up next to her. Miroku had fallen asleep leaning a tree, his staff laid across his lap. Inuyasha. wait a minute, where was Inuyasha?  
  
Up in a tree somewhere, Kagome thought sarcastically. Then an idea hit her.  
  
Wait a minute! Maybe he's still awake! Inuyasha hardly ever sleeps. He can keep me company until I do.  
  
With that, Kagome slowly maneuvered her way out of her sleeping bag and managed not to wake Shippo out. Stretching her arms above her head, she headed off into the forest.  
  
Kagome knew that Inuyasha never strayed too far from the campsite, so she checked the trees surrounding the area.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called out softly, knowing her whisper would fall upon the hanyou's sensitive ears.  
  
She came upon a rather tall tree with long, wide branches and sure enough, spotted the half-demon among the upper branches.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she said again, this time more loudly.  
  
The response she was given was an annoyed growl.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Come down here."  
  
Kagome heard him sniff indignantly. "Why should I?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Don't make me say the 'S' word!"  
  
Silence was heard before Inuyasha finally jumped and landed softly on the ground in front of her. "What are you doing up, wench? Do you know how late it is?"  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned against the tree. "I can't sleep. And I wanted some company."  
  
At hearing this, Inuyasha's demeanor softened. "Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been awake since we made camp."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but be surprised. She had been awake this entire time? It had been a long day, and even he was a little sleepy. Surely Kagome was exhausted.  
  
He barely caught what she said as she continued to speak. ". and I was wondering if I could sit with you in the tree for a while."  
  
At his surprised look, Kagome spoke again quickly.  
  
"Just, you know, until I fall asleep."  
  
Inuyasha watched her for a moment before turning his back to her and heading towards the tree.  
  
He turned his head to her and motioned to her. "Well. climb on."  
  
With a smile as her silent 'thank you', Kagome climbed onto his back as Inuyasha made his way back up the tree again. He jumped from one branch to another, going higher and higher.  
  
Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat and told herself not to look down. Inuyasha finally stopped at the branch were he had been lounging earlier. It was large and wide, a good size for the both of them to be sitting down. He slowly placed Kagome down and sat next to her leaning against the tree trunk. She did the same, staring up at the night sky through the leaves.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head slightly to look at her. "Why can't you sleep?"  
  
Kagome blinked and turned to look at him as well. "I honestly don't know. I'm very tired, but I just can't sleep."  
  
"Was it something you ate?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Is it too hot out tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Too cold?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is Shippo starting to snore?"  
  
Kagome laughed at that. "Inuyasha! No!"  
  
"Well then? What is it?"  
  
"I told you. I don't know."  
  
Kagome sighed softly and turned away from him. Inuyasha folded his arms behind his head, staring up at the stars. Comfortable silence followed.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She turned to him again, scooting closer to him. In the dark, she couldn't see the blush slowly creep onto his cheeks.  
  
"Do you ever think about how long it'll take to find all the shards?" Kagome asked, yawning slightly.  
  
"I used to. not anymore," he said, watching her every move.  
  
Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, not noticing the amazing color of red Inuyasha had turned. "Why's that?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
She snuggled closer to him, her head still on his shoulder. She rested her hand on his chest. Inuyasha automatically put an arm around her waist. Ack! What am I doing?, he wondered to himself.  
  
"K... Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
". Are you comfortable?"  
  
She nodded slowly. Silence came over them once again before he continued to speak. "Kagome, I don't like to think about the future. The thought of not seeing you anymore once the journey is over bothers me more than I like. Kagome?" Inuyasha peered down at her face and saw that her eyes were closed, with a peaceful expression on her face. He almost fell out of the tree when he realized she was fast asleep.  
  
With a sigh, Inuyasha thought about taking her back the campsite and when he moved to do so, Kagome clung to his kimono, curling up next to him.  
  
"Stay with me," she mumbled in her sleep.  
  
At that, Inuyasha pulled her closer, locking his arm securely around her waist. "Forever, Kagome," he said softly.  
  
He quickly planted a kiss on top of her head. "Good night."  
  
Kagome awoke to the feel of morning sunlight beaming down on her face. She tried to slowly open her eyes, only to squint at the light surrounding her, and pulled her sleeping bag cover over her head.  
  
Wait a minute. sleeping bag?  
  
Kagome sat up quickly, her need for sleep a distant memory.  
  
She blinked in confusion as she came face to face with a lively campsite. Miroku sat not too far away from her, meditating. Sango and Shippo were busy chatting and cooking breakfast as Kirara chased a butterfly.  
  
How did I get back to the camp?, she wondered. When did Inuyasha bring me back? Why didn't I wake up?  
  
At the thought of the hanyou, he appeared from the direction of the river, a large fish slung over his back. Shippo cheered at the sight of more food and glomped Inuyasha, who simply brushed him off.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Kagome," a voice said, shaking Kagome from her thoughts. She turned and smiled. "Oh. good morning, Miroku."  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha, who was silently listening to the conversation. "Really well. That was the best night's sleep I've had in a while."  
  
Sango walked by Kagome and smiled cheerily at her. "That's good to hear, Kagome. Will you have some breakfast before you leave for school?"  
  
Kagome looked a little panicked at the thought of school and glanced at her watch. To her great relief, it was only 10 a.m. Her test was at 2 p.m.  
  
"Sure, Sango! I've got a little bit of time before I need to go."  
  
Inuyasha walked next to Kagome as they headed towards the well. Once it came into view, she turned to him with a smile.  
  
"I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning, Inuyasha."  
  
He looked at her, slightly alarmed. "Why tomorrow? I thought you were coming back today!"  
  
Kagome frowned slightly at him. "It would be easier if I just stayed home tonight. If you need anything, you know where I'm at."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
With a sigh, Kagome sat at the edge of the well. She was about to jump in, but turned at looked at the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"About last night. thank you. For staying with me until I fell asleep."  
  
He turned his back to her so she couldn't catch sight of the blush on his cheeks. He still had his arms crossed, but his voice was soft when he said, "Think nothing of it."  
  
Kagome smiled at him before jumping into the well and disappearing into her own time.  
  
Inuyasha turned at the sound of her jumping in, and watched the well for a moment before sighing and walking back to the camp. 


	2. Part 2: Inuyasha's Insomnia

Author's Notes: Thanks so much to those who reviewed! I love that you guys enjoyed my story. I could have kept this as a one-shot, but decided not to and continued. There will be 3 chapters to this story, and here's the 2nd one! Enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
The hanyou stared forlornly into the Bone Eater's Well, as if trying to will her to return. He sat with his arms resting on the edge of the old well, his chin resting in his hands. He stared for a few moment's longer before sighing and giving into defeat.  
  
"You know. she DID say she was coming back TOMORROW. As in, not today," Miroku said casually, walking up to him.  
  
Inuyasha turned sharply and growled at him. "Can't I have a moment alone, monk?"  
  
Miroku studied the half-demon for a moment before sighing. "Inuyasha, if you miss her so much, why don't you just go visit her like you always do?"  
  
Inuyasha turned away from Miroku, staring back at the well.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"What are you talking about? You do it all the time. And she is surely home by now."  
  
"Every time I've gone to 'visit' her, it's just to drag her back here."  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
Inuyasha turned sharply to face the priest.  
  
"I don't want to drag her back! I just want to see her! And. that's why I can't go."  
  
He rested his forehead against the edge of the well. "Just leave me alone, Miroku."  
  
With a silent, knowing nod, Miroku turned and walked away. All this time, Inuyasha. and you still haven't told her how you feel?  
  
~~~  
  
The day seemed to last forever to Inuyasha, but nightfall finally came. He sat with his companions around a small fire, quietly eating as they chattered among themselves. Soon everyone was full and sleep crawled upon them.  
  
With Kagome missing, Shippo curled up next to Kirara for the night as Sango tried to put as much distance as possible between herself and Miroku. Inuyasha sat upright in front of the fire, his eyes closed. He appeared to be asleep, but was anything but. His posture was rigid and tense. He couldn't seem to get himself to relax. Sighing in annoyance, he opened his eyes.  
  
I'm pretty tired, so why can't I fall asleep?, he wondered.  
  
At the thought of being unable to sleep, his mind drifted to last night, when Kagome laid in his arms, only able to fall asleep when doing so.  
  
She seemed so relaxed when I held her, he thought.  
  
As if she knew I would never let anything happen to her..  
  
Realizing he was thinking of Kagome, he berated himself and tried to sleep again. 10 minutes passed.  
  
Then 15.  
  
Then 20.  
  
Miroku stirred in his sleep and opened one eye sleepily just in time to see Inuyasha run into the forest, towards the well. With a knowing smile, Miroku yawned and fell back to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome sat at her desk, various books strewn all over the place, along with pencils and papers. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head.  
  
"Man, what a day. One huge exam, and now I have two more to study for."  
  
She glanced at her clock. It read: 12:30 a.m. "Just 30 more minutes of studying, and then I'll hit the hay," she promised herself as she returned her attention to her math book.  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the tree next to Kagome's window. To his great relief, she was still at her desk, studying. Hesitantly, he knocked softly on the glass.  
  
Kagome looked up, startled to see Inuyasha at her window. She stood up and opened it, greeting him with a surprised smile. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?"  
  
He frowned slightly as he stepped in her room. "Feh! Can't I come visit you when I feel like it?"  
  
She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Of course you can. I wasn't trying to say otherwise. I just didn't think you would come tonight," she said softly.  
  
He heard her soft tone and blushing slightly, and he moved away from her touch. "Yeah well. I was having some trouble sleeping, so I thought I'd come what you were doing." He moved to sit cross-legged on her bed.  
  
Kagome smiled and plopped back down at her desk. "Studying. As always."  
  
She turned to him. "You can watch some T.V. if you want. I'll be done in a few minutes."  
  
He nodded and took the remote, remembering how Kagome had showed him how it worked. He clicked the T.V. on and watched the moving pictures quietly.  
  
When Kagome finally had enough of studying, she turned to see Inuyasha still sitting with his eyes closed. She frowned slightly.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
His eyes shot open as he turned to look at her. "What?"  
  
Kagome moved her desk and sat next to him on the bed. "Still can't sleep? You look really tense."  
  
He sighed and nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm actually pretty tired, but. just can't seem to fall asleep."  
  
Kagome smiled softly at him. She moved to where her back rested against the backboard of her bed, tucking a pillow behind herself. "I know the feeling. remember?"  
  
He nodded, tucked his hands into his sleeves, and stared at the floor, mumbling something.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear you," Kagome said.  
  
"I said.. is it alright.. I mean can I.. will you let me lie on your lap?" he blurted, reddening slightly.  
  
Kagome reddened also, remembering the last time he had made such a request. He was in his human form and quite delusional.  
  
Still blushing, she nodded and crossed her legs.  
  
Inuyasha scooted closer to her, resting his head onto her lap. He sighed softly, enjoying the smell of her comforting scent and snuggled closer to her.  
  
Kagome smiled and began to gently rub one of his ears.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as well as a low rumble began within his chest.  
  
Kagome blushed, but continued to rub his ear.  
  
Is this really happening? She wondered.  
  
Inuyasha's never been like this before. What's changed?  
  
"Kagome," he said softly.  
  
"Inuyasha. I've been thinking about last night. How you helped me fall asleep. I fell asleep so easily when you held me because you make feel me safe. I trust you and believe in you. No matter what happens, I always will and. Inuyasha?" She peered down at the hanyou's face to find he had fallen fast asleep.  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned back into the pillow she was resting against, yawning. "Good night, Inuyasha."  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha was woken up by a direct beam of sunlight hitting him in the face. The half-demon yawned and stretched, slowly opening his eyes. He blinked in confusion at his surroundings, but quickly remembered he was in Kagome's room.  
  
I came to her last night because I couldn't sleep, he thought.  
  
Inuyasha looked around to find himself alone on Kagome's bed and wondered where she had disappeared to.  
  
At that thought, Kagome appeared in the doorway, already dressed, with a cup of ramen in her hand. She smiled brightly to see that he was awake.  
  
"Good morning, Inuyasha! Ramen?"  
  
She offered him the cup, which he took. Inuyasha ate and watched her silently as she ran about her room, picking up things she decided she would need for her trip back to Feudal Japan.  
  
He observed she was in a good mood and her cheeriness caused him to smile. He liked to see her happy.  
  
When she was done packing her incredibly large yellow pack, Kagome turned to him. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, placing the empty cup of ramen to the side. "Yeah."  
  
She nodded, picked up her backpack, and moved towards the door. "Let's get going!"  
  
As they stood together in front of the well, Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her arm.  
  
Startled, Kagome turned to him. "Inuyasha?"  
  
He stared at her, and then down at the hand that held her arm. "Kagome. thank you. For last night."  
  
She felt herself beginning to blush and hesitantly took his hand. "Your welcome."  
  
Inuyasha stared at their clasped hands, gave hers a gentle squeeze, and looked up into her eyes.  
  
Kagome smiled warmly at him as they jumped into the Bone Eater's Well, hand in hand. 


	3. Shippo's Dilemma

Author's Note: Here's the final chapter to the fanfic! Thanks to those who read and reviewed! You guys are the best. ^_^ Happy Holidays everyone!  
  
~~~  
  
It was Miroku who first noticed the difference between Kagome and Inuyasha. He had seen them walking back to the village together that morning, holding hands.  
  
Then Sango began to pick up on the change.  
  
They had another one of their arguments that day, but instead of it ending with a 'SIT!' and storming away, it ended in laughter and shy looks, which was not only strange, but also according to Shippo, "really creepy".  
  
The day passed by uneventfully. The group of travelers settled down for a peaceful night of camping out in the forest.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had caught some fish for dinner, which Sango and Kagome happily prepared. After dinner, the girls decided to take a trip to a nearby hot spring. The half-demon and monk stood guard at the camp while Shippo and Kirara ran off to catch fireflies.  
  
~~~  
  
Sango slipped into the hot spring, sighing in relief as the warmth relaxed her tense muscles. Kagome followed suit, resting her head against a nearby rock.  
  
Sango watched her best friend for a moment. "So. Kagome?"  
  
Kagome raised her head. "Yes Sango?"  
  
"What's been going on between you and Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome suddenly look flustered and turn her attention to the starry sky. "What do you mean?"  
  
Sango smiled slyly and laughed. "You know what I mean! You two have been acting differently around each other. Why is that?"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously and sank down further into the water. "No we haven't! You must be imagining things."  
  
Sango nodded, glancing up at the sky as well. "Oh, I see. So Miroku and I just imagined that you two have been friendlier than ever, and that your arguments today ended in laughter. I must have a really vivid imagination, huh?"  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat. "Alright, you win."  
  
Sango grinned and turned her full attention to Kagome. "Alright! Spill!"  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku sat opposite to each other, the small fire in between them. Miroku watched the hanyou curiously before speaking out. "So Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha peered at Miroku through one open eye. "What do you want, monk?" he growled.  
  
Miroku, unfazed, continued. "It appears that you have finally confessed your love to our dear friend Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha face-faulted into the ground. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Well, it would seem so, my friend, since you two have obviously grown closer over the past few days."  
  
Inuyasha, bewildered and embarrassed, desperately tried to defend himself. "W-w-hat are you talking about? That's not true!" he managed to stutter.  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow at him, amused. "It isn't? Well then, I suppose it's my duty to let Lady Kagome that you have been misleading her," he said with a sigh.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "You wouldn't DARE!"  
  
Miroku grinned. "So it is true then! You truly do love her! No wonder your attitude, as well as hers, has changed."  
  
The hanyou blushed and stared at the ground.  
  
~~~  
  
Several moments later, Kagome and Sango reappeared, refreshed and ready to call it a night.  
  
Kagome glanced around the camp, her eyes lingering momentarily on Inuyasha. "Where's Shippo?"  
  
Miroku stood up and moved to his sleeping pack. "It appears that he and Kirara are still running about chasing fireflies."  
  
At the look of worry on Kagome's face, he continued. "They should be back soon. Kirara will take good care of Shippo, and they must be getting tired."  
  
Looking relieved, Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag and began to settle in for the night. Soon both Miroku and Sango had dozed off, leaving only Kagome to stare at the sky from within her sleeping bag, and Inuyasha to sit quietly by the fire.  
  
She turned her head to watch the half-demon, who glanced back. "What is it, Kagome?"  
  
She smiled softly. "Oh, um.. it's nothing."  
  
Inuyasha stood and sat next to her. "No, tell me. You have something on your mind."  
  
Kagome blushed as she stared up at him. "I was.. sorta wondering if you wanted to.." She paused, berating herself for being unable to make a simple request. Inuyasha, however, caught what she was trying to say.  
  
Pleased and somewhat surprised, he blushed brightly. "You mean. you wouldn't mind?"  
  
Kagome blushed a little more. "Well, it's just. it seems to help us both fall asleep, so I just thought."  
  
He placed a gentle finger to her lips to silence her and nodded. Kagome watched his movements, rejoicing inside.  
  
~~~  
  
Shippo and Kirara cheerily raced back to the campsite. The kitsune carried a small jar that Kagome had given him, aglow with fireflies.  
  
"Gee, I hope we didn't make the others worry about us. It's kinda late," Shippo said to Kirara, who mewed in answer.  
  
When the both reached the campsite, they weren't surprised to see everyone already fast asleep. Kirara trotted over to Sango and immediately curled up next to her.  
  
Shippo placed the jar down and went over to Kagome's sleeping bag, eagerly wanting to curl up next to her now that she had returned. But the sight he was greeted him caused him to frown deeply.  
  
Shippo went over to Miroku and tugged on the monk's ear. "Miirrroookkuuu," the child whined.  
  
Miroku woke up slowly, blinking at him. "Hmm? What is it, Shippo?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"I've been waiting for Kagome to come back just so I could curl next to her, and now I can't!" he complained.  
  
Miroku, curious by what the fox demon was saying, raised himself onto his elbows. "Why is that?"  
  
Pouting, Shippo pointed to Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
Miroku slowly began to grin. "I was wondering how long it would take for this to happen," said a voice from behind them.  
  
Miroku turned slightly to see Sango sitting next to him. "Kagome told me everything," she continued.  
  
Miroku nodded. "As Inuyasha told me."  
  
Shippo continued to frown. "Could someone tell me what's going on? What did I miss?"  
  
Miroku and Sango glanced at each other, then at the kitsune. "We'll tell you when you're older," they said in unison.  
  
~~~  
  
Across from the whispering friends, Kagome lay asleep in her sleeping bag, with a wistful smile on her face.  
  
Her head was resting on Inuyasha's chest, her arm draped around him. Inuyasha too, was fast asleep, his arms wrapped protectively around the girl he loved. 


End file.
